The Master
by C A Moore
Summary: A match against Weiss certainly had some potential for humiliation, but Jaune wasn't worried. He had been embarrassed by the best, masters of the art. Unfortunately there are none better than Jaune himself. After That Day AU (stayed at Beacon, Pyrrha is alive), set in third year (Similar time to Laundry List, before Winter Sister). Some Arkos.


"You don't have to do this Jaune"

He could hear the worry in her voice. It was true, "humiliation" fights, as the student body had come to call them, were only mandatory for senior students who Professor Goodwitch thought were overconfident. Two against one. Of course one of the benefits of being friends with Weiss and Ruby was being able to do your humiliation in relative privacy. For a pair of cocky fourth years being absolutely flattened by one unarmed third year girl (Weiss and Ruby usually flipped for it) was a very effective learning experience. The other students tended to view it as free entertainment but the Professor was quite serious about it "One day you are going to lose, deal with it and plan to survive it"

"You have. More than once" Last week Pyrrha had gone up against Ruby. Ruby was armed with a toy plywood shield and a broomstick "lance", laughable until you remembered that Ruby could put a broomstick though a brick wall with a flick of her wrist. Pyrrha had held her own, seemingly on track to set a record until she was concussed by her own off-course shield after Ruby had thrown off her Polarity with an Aura screening technique. Even for Pyrrha it wasn't a question of if you would lose, it was always a question of how. "Winning" was coming out not looking like a total idiot.

"But-"

He was grateful that she was too nice to point out he already had more practice losing that anyone alive.  
"I'll be fine, I'm the humiliation master. I've been humiliated by the best, what could they possibly do?"

He stepped into the arena with his sword and shield.  
"Bring it on."

Weiss walked out, then stopped signalling Ruby to follow. When the other girl reached her she handed over her rapier.

Jaune nodded, unfazed. This was part of the regular act, a show of being unarmed. Weiss wasn't his preference. He had the bro thing going with Ruby, but he didn't know where he stood with Weiss, they weren't exes as such, but they had a sort of history. But he could deal.

Weiss then turned her back to Ruby and put her wrists together behind her waist. That was new. Ruby put Weiss's weapon down at her feet and pulled a strip of cloth from her pocket, trying the other girl's wrists behind her back.

Jaune held his lips closed in a tight line. He wasn't going to let them get rise out of him.

After a bit of tugging and wriggling the girls appeared to conclude that the binding was firm, Ruby nodding approvingly. She then produced another strip of cloth and proceeded to wrap it around Weiss's head, covering her eyes.

That stung. Goaded as much by Nora's hysterical laughter as the insult to his skill he finally objected.  
"Oh, come on!"

~o~

Jaune circled warily, keeping his defences up. He wasn't really sure what to do here. Weiss had closed on him, but what exactly was she going to do? He wasn't meant to slash at a unarmed, bound and blindfolded girl, was he? But this was meant to be a fight, and with Weiss's Aura skills he couldn't accidentally hurt her. He made a cautious lunge to test her defences.

She danced gracefully out of the way. He couldn't help smiling, it was a pretty cool trick.

She still didn't retreat and soon he found himself stabbing and slashing watching almost mesmerised as she twisted and turned, always keeping just clear of his strikes. At one point she even somersaulted around his blade. It was kind of fun, but there had been some close calls and he was pretty sure if he just pushed out a little faster, a little further... Her foot hit his wrist hard and fast, sending the sword flying. He sensed more than saw her moving around him, getting behind his guard, so he started turning and swung his shield to block her. She caught his shield and pushed it around further, pushing off to spring up on top of him. He fell awkwardly, with his shield arm bent uncomfortably behind his back.

Pinned down with his head clamped between Weiss's soft, warm, thighs the pain in his arm was the least of his worries. It was obvious to anyone that Weiss had a lot less fabric under her skirt these days. Up close there was certainly no sign of tulle. Snippets of overheard RWBY conversation had raised the possibility that there was in fact no fabric under there under there at all. No other students had mentioned seeing anything, but then, with Ruby and Weiss's reputation for arse kicking, discretion seemed only natural. Though he might admit that the idea was somewhat interesting he had dismissed it as unlikely to ever concern him personally. But now it seemed very relevant. If he opened his eyes he stood a very good chance of getting an up close look at parts of Weiss Schnee he very much needed to be able to assure Pyrrha that he had never seen. After only a few seconds of thought he surrendered, conceding the fight.

Opening his eyes once he heard Weiss's footsteps heading away he sat up.

Pyrrha helped him to his feet and returned his sword.  
"You looked very unhappy when she had you pinned." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Thank you."

At least I got that right, he thought to himself as they walked back, arms linked. He had come though the fight without looking like a complete ass. He looked at team RWBY walking ahead of them. There was no breeze, but inexplicably the hem of Weiss's skirt flipped up giving the briefest glimpse of secrets previously unseen. The information travelled quickly from eye to brain, and unfortunately, to mouth.  
"Hey, no fair! She's wearing panties!"


End file.
